To Love Or To Be Killed
by WriterBunny
Summary: Chris is sent on  quest and meets someone less then welcome to meet him. Can the need for safely bring the person to spare his life or will he die trying. May contain Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chris groaned as His sword collided again with his opponent's. His Black hair was cut short but still shaggy. Sweat rolling down his face and body. His sword went for another strike and soon he heard the clatter of a sword hitting the dirt. He looked into the eyes of his father and smiled.

"You're getting better everyday" Percy said and Chris nodded. He was now 18 while Ella was 35 and married to Brandon With Four kids, the oldest 15 and the youngest 9. She actually moved away with Brandon to live in the city instead of at Camp. She still visits during the summer and stays for a week time.

Bluebell was 33 and married to Pyralis but she only had one kid and wasn't into having another one. She loved the Camp and just wouldn't leave. She was planning on becoming immortal with Pyralis but She wasn't sure if she would be given the chance. Her son was 10 and looked up to Chris as a role model.

Jaxon ran out and he was holding a practice sword.

"Uncle Chris! Can you practice with me?" Jaxon had Black hair like Pyralis but the gray eyes were a trademark from Athena.

"How about after dinner? I so tired right now from sparring my father" Jaxon's eyes lit out and Chris ruffled his hair as he walked by.

"Alright, Maybe Grandpa can teach me some water tricks." Jaxon said and Percy laughed.

"No Problem." Percy said and hugged Jaxon softly before moved them in a secluded place.

Chris walked inside and noticed Annabeth reading a book at the island and he walked by catching her attention.

"Hey honey" Annabeth said softly and Chris looked at her.

"anything wrong" Chris asked noticing her wary look.

"Um no, Just your father was in a bad mood about something and we got in a small spat." Annabeth said and Chris looked at her in worry.

"About me?" Chris said running a hand in his hair. Annabeth's eyes looked away.

"Of course not. You should take a shower." Annabeth said and Chris nodded before kissing her softly on the cheek and then leaving.

OXOXO

Annabeth laid in bed and waited for Percy to come in. She soon turned bored and went to take off her bra to get ready for bed. As she finally got the material off, she heard the door open and close gently.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked gently. Annabeth hid herself as she struggled to get her Tank top back on.

"Getting ready for bed" Annabeth said a bit cold and Percy walked closer

"I'm sorry about this morning" Percy said as he touched her bare back and got it shrugged off. "I sorry!" Annabeth got her tank top back on and she continued to be turned away from Percy.

"Like it matters. You don't want to tell Chris, our son, that he might die in a few years." Annabeth snarled quietly.

Percy glared at her.

"Don't you dare make me out to be the villian. When we were young you and Chiron both held that fact away from me." Annabeth turned to glared at him.

"I had no choice in the matter" Annabeth snapped and Percy rolled his eyes.

"So when it is your son, you want to tell him, but when it is your friend who you kinda like, You had no choice in the manner." Percy agrued and Annabeth felt tears cloud her eyes.

"Fuck You" Annabeth said trying not cry. She laid down and turned away from him, Her body shaking as she silently cried.

Percy knew she was hurt and he finally felt the guilt settle in.

"Anna, I didn't mean to hurt you" Percy said and he scooted to her. He rubbed her back softly and he saw her move towards his touch. He knew she wanted comfort but was kinda reserved to receive it from him.

Percy laid down and cuddled into her. His arms wrapping around her waist.

"He should know" Annabeth cried. "The quest in deadly and you know it"

"I know," Percy said and Annabeth snuggled deeper into his chest.

"He's our baby, I don't want him to die" Annabeth cried in fear. "Soon Chiron will tell him, he has to find someone who will either help him of kill him."

Percy kissed her bare neck. His arms tightening around her.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay" Percy mumbled closing his eyes.

OXOXO

Chris was called to Chiron the next week and he was told many thing but he was told that he would have to go on a quest. The quest would be dangerous becouse they have found a lot of monster activity around the place he was suppose to go to. It was a theory that a demigod was in the middle of it.

Chiron set the date that the quest would start and Chris got ready to go. He was told he would have to it alone.

The next day he was leaving and Annabeth was anxious and nervous.

"Be careful" Annabeth warned and she hugged him tightly, "Please don't overload yourself"

"You can just say what you really want, mom" Chris said and Annabeth stared at him in shock. She let out a quick sob and kissed him softly onthe cheek, getting on her tip toes to do so.

"Don't.." Annabeth whispered leaving the end unsaid. She then turned to leave.

Percy stepped up to his son and hugged him.

"You mother might not want to say it but I will." Percy paused then looked at him. "Don't get yourself killed for you mother's sake"

"I won't dad" Chris promised and Percy hugged him one more time before letting Chris leave for his quest. Before he left he grabbed his sword that changed into a Silver coin. It was shorter then normal swords but longing then a dagger or knife.

He slipped it into his pocket and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Michigan here I come" Chris muttered.

OXOXO

Chris was lonely as he traveled. He decided to just take a plane to Michigan and he landed before renting a car. He saw many monsters and pray they wouldn't sense him. After getting in the car he felt safer and soon was driving to Ann Arbor.

As he got closer to his destinationMore monsters appeared and they were a range. Cyclops mostly and he felt his insides tighten. He saw his uncle Tyson and felt mad that these relatives picked this way to live.

He saw the house he was looking for and felt his nerves increase. Many monsters were camped out but they were sleeping so if he was quiet he might just be able to get inside.

Chris quickly got out of the car and went to the front door. He knocked loudly and he heard footsteps and then they stop. he knock one more time.

"Now what are you?" A Gruffy voice called and Chris tried to see into the house.

"A demi-God" Chris said and he heard hurried footsteps and then the door open slowly.

"You lie" Now the voice was more girly and Chris saw a shadow through the screen.

"I am, and I am here to take you to camp Half-blood" Chris said and She stepped closer. Her hair was down but a braid was running down way longer then her hair to the side. She had Brown curly hair and her eyes were blue but dark almost looking purple. She's a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Give me a name" It was then that He noticed a point of a dagger going through the screen and poking his skin.

"Christopher Jackson Grandson of Poseidon and Athena" He said and She stared at him.

"Grandson, wow. So you are a second generation." She said and Chris looked at her.

"Can I have a Name?' Chris asked taking a step back when he felt a tinge where the blade was.

"Angel Bates" Angel said and Chris nodded.

"Like I said, i am here to take to a safe haven for kids like us." Chris said and She laughed.

"Come in and I'll tell you why I haven't gone" Angel said opening the screen door and caring that she had hit him slightly.

OXOXO

**This Is the new series I am going to make with Christopher. as you probably already know I have shortened it to Chris and Angel is going to be a very important part in this series. I hope you like the first chapter and please REVIEW. Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**The title is basically referring to the quest and how Angel will either help Chris or kill him, The love part is because she is the daughter of Aphrodite. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chris looked at Angel more closely and saw how the skirt she was wearing was ripped like a talon or claw had tore it.

"It was a hellhound" Angel said and she then went into a place that looked like a kitchen but held a lot of Ambrosia and medical supplies. She went and poured herself a glass of water. "Do something to the water?"

Chris looked at her confused and Angel glared at him.

"I need proof." Angel said and She saw the Water float out of the cup and then drop in the sink. Chris grinned before Angel looked around and then she cleared her throat. "Okay so I have already been to Camp Half-Blood."

She said on the counter facing him and then continued.

"I loved it there but then I visited my father and He told me a story about My mother. I was still unclaimed and Yet I was happy. My father told me that my mother had told him how he was the only one she could love. How she had me and then shortly had to leave because of some problems but she still loved him and everything. He knew she was Aphrodite and he felt honored to be involved with her. He told me and Instantly on impulse I told him about my half brothers and sisters." Angel then looked down and Chris watched as she fingered a ring on a chain around her neck.

"He killed himself shortly after and then the monsters started to appear. I can't escape this house without them knowing. I am mad at my mother because she made him love her and because of that he is dead. She is a slut and I refuse to claim her as my mother. I'm glad I'm not claim by her yet." Angel hissed then she looked at Chris. "I'll go to Camp Half-blood on one condition. I am able to leave."

Chris looked surprised. Who wouldn't want to be there? They were safe. "I can't promise that"

"Then it's decided I am not going. You may leave now" Angel said and Chris grabbed her upper arm, He looked her straight in the eyes and felt an overwhemling sensation overcome him and he was pulling her to him slowly and about to kiss her before Angel burst out laughing. The contact was broken and Chris felt the sensation leave and His body become very unsteady and light-headed.

"What the fuck did you do?" Chris screamed angrily and Angel continued to laugh.

"I always wanted to try that" Angel laugh. "I can inflict love for me on Someone. But only when they are looking right at me and touching me."

Chris became overcome with rage. "That's it, I'm dragging you to Camp and I swear, when I do. You won't be able to leave."

"No I'm not leaving" Angel Exclaimed.

OXOXO

Annabeth cried softly against Percy's chest as he comforted her.

"He'll be fine" Percy said and Annabeth just curled tighter.

"How do you know?" Annabeth cried and Percy just ran his hand through her hair and rest on her lower back.

"Because I know our son. He doesn't give up easily" Percy said and Annabeth looked up and changed her position to straddling His body and leaning down to kiss him.

"Thanks, For being there" Annabeth said sleepily and Percy nodded.

"You con go to sleep right here" Percy whispered to her and she nodded resting her head in the crook of his neck before hugging him softly.

Annabeth mumbled something and Percy knew what it was and responded "I love you too." Annabeth then slipped to sleep.

OXOXO

"You fucking Asshole." Angel exclaimed as she was in the passenger seat with her hand tied from behind. She looked over to see Chris's cheek streaked in blood where she had sliced with her dagger. Chris said nothing as he tied her hands behind her back and then proceeded to drag her to the car and throw her dagger onto the back seat. He also packed a bag for her and then put them with his stuff.

Now they were driving and he still said nothing. Angel then notice a tear slipping through the blood "Are you crying?"

"Shut up" Chris hissed and Angel flinched at the anger in his voice. "Just Shut Up"

Angel did but she continued to looked at him. Sooner then later he turned into a gas station to park. He then slammed his head down on the steering wheel hearing a honk be released from it. Then soft sobs come from him. Angel was confused and Then Chris sat up and went to grab some hand wipes and cleaned his face off, Tears and blood.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Chris then said still not facing her. But now Angel saw the cut she had created.

"Um I guess a Pepsi. But you don't have to get me anything." Angel said softly. She cursed her care for others. Chris motion her to let him see her hands and she turned to let him cut off the bonds she was in.

"I'll be back, Don't you even dare to escape" Chris warned and he then left, Locking the car behind him.

He came back a few minutes later with two Pepsi bottles, and a big Bag of BBQ chips.

"I'm sorry" Angel said and Chris snorted. She felt the rejection set in.

"No You aren't, You wanted to kill me. I should have known this wasn't going to be easy." Chris hissed softly and he began to drive as Angel opened the Pepsi she thought was meant for her. Her eyes becoming a dark purple almost black.

"You could be easier to talk to." Angel mumbled and Chris laughed.

"Yeah cause being social to someone who tried to kill you is a great thing." Angel opened her mouth in defense. "Don't you Fucking say you didn't. You wanted me dead" He screamed at her and Angel felt her eyes fill with tears. She put her pepsi in the cup holder and curled up to her knees and cried softly.

Chris looked at her and noticed how her hair seemed to be black now. He felt guilt course through him but he shrugged it off not bothering to notice her any longer.

OXOXO

Annabeth moaned as Percy licked and suck on her pussy as her fingers kneaded his head bringing it closer. His nose pushed against her clit as her back arched. Percy was kneeling on the floor while Annabeth's legs hung off. Percy was slow with his movements and She could feel herself building slowly her hips bucking everytime Percy did a different stroke with his tongue or when he pressed his teeth painlessly against her clit.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped as Percy bit her softly on one of her lips outer edge. He had his eyes eyes closed as he tasted her. Her body demanded more as she grounded her pussy into his face. "Faster" Percy shook his head at her request and that alone sent shockwaves through her body. He continued his slow pace but soon he took her clit into his mouth and bit softly and He felt Annabeth tighten her grip and start panting. Percy sucked on the bundle of nerves and then right when She was about to Organsm, he pulled away.

Annabeth cursed as Percy pulled her up higher on the bed and then he took off his pants and boxers leaving him naked. She bit her lip to see his cock erected and She bucked her hips in anticapation. He climbed on top of her and then thrusted into her. Both moaning as they slowly started to rock against eachother's bodies. Their bodies building in pleasure. Annabeth gripped his biceps tightly as her body Released and Percy then sped up and soon Annabeth was writhing under him from her second organsm as he then thrusted for the last time and then exploding deep in her.

He then flipped off her and pulled her to him.

"fuck that was good" Annabeth panted and Percy smirked kissing her sweaty neck. "That kept me mind off of Chris for a while"

"I know" Percy said and he smiled flipping her around. "I Love you"

"I Love You too" Annabeth said kissing him before cuddling him to her

OXOXO

**Hoped you like this. You'll figure out next chapter why Chris was crying but You just have to wait and see. **

**But in the Meantime REVIEW. And thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel was tending to Chris's wound as she stitched the cut. Chris winced.

"Gods, This could get infected." Angel worried and Chris felt her fingers touch his face as she stitched more of the cut. "I am really sorry"

"Whatever" Chris muttered and Angel stared at the stitches.

"Why were you crying?" Angel asked and Chris then stared at her and took in her bown curly hair now all of it was pulled into a messy bun that had several strands of hair falling from it and into her face. "Earlier, remember"

"No reason" Chris said and Angel stared at him in disbelief. "Why are you looking at me like that. You were the one who tried to kill me" Angel lowered her eyes. She then took out a pair of scissors.

"You're done" Angel said after cutting the stitches and finishing them. Chris touched the stitches on his face before nodding.

"I was crying because of My mom and how I might not be alive by the end of this quest. How sad she would be if I were to die." Chris said and Angel stared at him. She then looked away. She saw how it was dark outside of the car and she shivered as the cold just affected her. "Are you cold?"

"No" Angel lied and and then she looked at the backseat. "You can take the back to sleep. I'll sleep here." Chris nodded before climbing in the back. He laid down and watched as Angel tried to get comfortable in the small seat she was in. He noticed how she tried to use her body heat to get the cold away from her skin.

"Angel come back here with me" Chris said and Angel looked at him with sleep in her eyes. She nodded as she climbed in the back and then tried to find a comfortable position without making herself blush. Then she just settled with straddling him even through she felt herself grow hot in the face. Then she just laid on her belly as it rested against his.

Her breasts were pressed firmly to his hard body. Her eyes were locked with his and she could feel the sexual tension in the air, even without tuning into her powers. Soon Chris had her pulled against him harder and his lips against hers.

OXOXO

Annabeth ate her food in silence.

"Chiron heard news from Chris about an hour ago from a gas station. Iris message of course. He says the person was a girl and name is Angel. Daughter of Aphrodite." Percy said and Annabeth smiled a bit hearing that he was alive.

"Good, but I fear she is going be trouble. Daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth's eyes widen. "Shit, She is going to trick him"

"Annabeth Calm down. He can handle himself" Percy said as Annabeth was freaking out inside.

Annabeth glared at her "No He can't. If she is skilled, she make him love her in a second and then use him to her will. I hate Daughters of Aphrodite." Annabeth exclaimed and Percy saw how she wasn't going to stop freaking about this anytime soon. "Fine why don't you send a Iris Message to him."

"I will!" Annabeth said and then she hurried to eat.

OXOXO

Chris woke up and looked at the car's clock and saw it was still early. Angel's naked body was pressed against his as she slept. He covered her with a jacket as he slid out from beneath her and leaving the car to go pee.

Once he was done a Iris message showed up and He accepted it. He saw his mother and how she had a wild look in her eyes.

"Oh son, You have to listen to me. I only have a few minutes before your father stop me." Annabeth said and Chris nodded. "Daughters of Aphrodite can make people fall in love with them and make them do whatever they want." Chris heard his father voice before the message was disconnected.

He heard the car door open and He looked to see Angel wrapped in his large Jacket. It was zipped and She smiled at him but he didn't return it.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked and Chris walked to the car and didn't meet Angel's eyes. "Chris, Tell me"

"Gods I can't believe you could be such a slut" Chris hissed and Angel gasped before letting out a sob. "Get dressed" Angel climbed into the car and into the back before slowly getting dressed into a tank top and some shorts and then pulling on a hoodie. She then stayed in the back as Chris started the car and started to drive. He looked in the mirror to see Angel muffling her sobs as she laid down on the backseat.

"Get in the passenger's seat" Chris ordered and Angel looked at him.

"No" She mumbled and Chris gritted his teeth.

"Now!" Chris demanded and Angel sobbed out as she slowly climbed to the front. Angel looked at her as she tried not to cry out.

"what?" She asked and Chris looked over at her.

Chris then felt his body jump with emotion mostly love.

"Stop whatever you did to me" Chris said and Angel looked at him confused. "You made me love you, Undo it" Angel gasped. She shook her head.

Angel cried "I didn't do that. I would never do that to you again. I only tried once to see if it worked." Angel said quickly then his hand slapped her. She cried out and Angel then moved as far away from him as she could.

"You are such a fucking liar. I would never have sex with you" Chris said and Angel pulled at the handle of the door.

"I need out. Please let me out." Angel cried and Chris pulled the car over and let Angel get out. She then proceeded to throw up outside the car. Chris heard her stop but she wouldn't get back in the car. Chris groaned and got out and rounded the car to see Angel crying on the gravel. Throw up in a pile next to her.

"Get in the car" Chris said and Angel shook her head. "I swear, You are such a pain in the ass"

"I'm not going to the Camp. I'm not going anywhere." Angel cried. "I would rather die"

"That can be arranged" Chris threatened and Angel cried harder. Chris looked at her closer and saw a bruise starting to form on her cheek.

Angel then turned her head and threw up again. "Something is wrong" Chris said and He went over to Angel and made her look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and She was falling into unconscience. Her body started to Convulse and Chris panicked and went to the car and got some Ambrosia from his backpack and pushed a flake of it into her mouth. Soon she stopped convulsing and looked at him in confusion.

Chris pulled her to him in a hug. Angel started to cry against him.

"I am so sorry" Chris said as he stayed there as Angel hugged him tightly and cried. "I don't know what happened."

Angel pulled away and she looked away. "Why are you looking away from me"

"So You know I am not using my powers." Angel cried and Chris throught about what she said and he gasped. "Like I said that's the only way I am only able to do that."

"But I want you look at me." Chris said and she shook her head. "What happened to you then?"

"Ever since I was a kid, I had really bad panic attack, I would be so close to dying." Angel said and Chris closed his eyes in regret. "When You slapped me, I knew I was having a Panic attack. I just wished that this time I would actually die."

OXOXO

"He is trying to get her here safe, and right now she is probably on the side of the highway left behind" Percy yelled at her and Annabeth flinched knowing Percy was angry at her.

"I'm sorry. I thought she was going to use him. Percy please come to bed" Annabeth whined and Percy glared at her.

Percy went to the bed and Annabeth waited for him to cuddle her but he didn't and Annabeth went to cuddle him anyway.

"You know Chris wouldn't do that. They'll be here tomorrow don't worry.

OXOXO

**This Chapter seems a bit out there but I hope you guys like it anyways. I wrote this chapter while babysitting my nieces who don't listen at all and that is why there is fighting. Annabeth is acting funny but she is kinda hyped up to see her son again and the fear of his dying and she is kinda going insane. **

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chris got to Camp later the next day and Angel wasn't talking to him and tried not to touch or look at him. Chris didn't believe that she had made him love her anymore and thought that his mother was warning him for nothing. As they made it to the big house Angel got out and walked away instantly.

Chiron then found him and told him he had done a wonderful job and that he had already talked to Angel.

"For a daughter of Aphrodite, she sure is gloomly." Chiron finished and Chris nodded. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. You and her have a quest together. That was why we needed her in first place."

"What's the quest" Chris asked and Chiron smiled

"Oh It's easy. You take her and you go to the underworld and you help Hades with his Phoenix problem." Chiron said and Chris looked at him in disbelief.

"A phoenix seriously. You actually mean the flaming bird that was called a legend." Chris clarified. Chiron nodded.

"It is actually a peaceful animal. But no one has seen in centuries. We had throught it faded." That word cut through Chris and remembered the story his uncle Grover told about Pan fading. It scared him to think about immortals fading, especially since his parents was one of them. "Obivously we were wrong. You leave tomorrow."

"woah, but I just got home" Chris protested but Chiron then galloped away not listening.

OXOXO

Chris spent the whole night with his family. Annabeth looked even worse, and Percy wasn't talking to her.

"So What's her name" Annabeth asked. Chris looked up and saw her mom smiling tightly.

"Angel" Chris said and felt his stomach get tied in knotts as her name floated from his mouth.

"Did you guys do anything?" Annabeth asked in a mumble. Percy hissed slightly and Chris looked at her.

Percy got up and left the room. Chris watched as Annabeth stared after him.

"When did he stop talking to you" Chris asked and Annabeth jumped at the question.

"When I Sent you that message" Annabeth said and she lowered her eyes. "I talked to her today, And I am sorry about what I said to you. I throught she was a normal child of Aphrodite. You know how they are. Forcing everyone to love them"

Chris played with the shorts he had on. "I understand, But it's to late. I already messed it up." Chris stood up and kissed his mother on the forehead. "I'll talk to Father"

He walked into the kitchen to see his father drinking a glass of water and Chris walked to see him clenching the counter hard, turning his knuckles white.

"Dad, You should talk to mom" Chris said and Percy did a low gutteral laugh.

"About what? I have nothing to talk to her about" Percy hissed gently and Chris looked back to see Annabeth evesdropping from the living room. Her eyes filled with tears.

"She's truely sorry" Chris explained and Percy turned sharply to look at him.

"You know nothing of the deepness she had hurt you both, You made love with Angel and then call her a slut, did you not. And now you expect that the fact that your mother is sorry will have Angel love you once more. Guess what it isn't going to happen. Your mom and not the only one who talked to Angel." Percy yelled and Chris nodded his head. "Your mom doesn't care. She was kinda hoping that Angel would stop loving you, because she wants you all to herself. To be to her standards."

"That's not true!" Annabeth sobbed. "I just wanted him to find someone stable. A daughter of Aphrodite, their minds change to quickly." Annabeth was now in the fight. Percy glared at her.

"Like you don't! I should have never accepted the gods offer." Everything went silent. Chris saw the hurt erupt everywhere in Annabeth. She crumbled to the floor in Sobs. Her body was in emotional pain. Chris ran to his mother and saw her move from him. He had never witnessed how brutal his parent's fights could get. How his dad was always on edge, how easily he could break her heart.

"Mom, calm down" Chris said and He saw his dad pass him and go to his bedroom. Annabeth curled onto the floor. "I can't go on the quest with you like this. Not while you and dad are like this to each other." Annabeth continued to sob. Chris rubbed her back as he let his mother cry out her emotions.

OXOXO

The next day, Chris was reserved to leave. His mother hugged him tightly sobbing softly as Chris then said goodbye to his father.

"Goodbye" Percy said tightly. Chris saw how Percy's eyes were red rimmed and knew he had cried himself. "You shouldn't have heard that fight last night. I'll make it up to her don't worry." Chris nodded.

"You better." Chris warned softly and looked at his mom who was still trying to hold in sobs. Chris went to hug her one last time and went to Thalia's tree where he was meeting Angel.

When he saw her, his stomach was twisted even more. She was dress in a pair of very pair of shorts and a white tank top. Her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her backpack was on the floor. Her dagger attached to her inner thigh.

"Let's go" She said in a hurry. She then started to leave the boundries.

Chris ran after her.

"You know you could be nicer." Chris called after her an she stopped in her tracks.

"You know you could like go and fuck yourself" Angel piped up in a prissy voice. Chris glared her.

"Why would I do that, when you already did" Chris then grinned.

Angel huffed "Get over yourself. Don't worry, I will never fucking touch you ever again" Angel hissed. Chris gripped her arms.

"Why? You know you really love me. I mean come on you also felt me thrusting into you, as you moaned. Remember I saw how you bit into my shoulder as I continued to pound into you until I released my sprem right into your dripping wet pussy." Chris husked into her ear. He looked into her eyes and saw the lust mixed with hate.

She pulled away from him. "I just want to get this over with. With as little pain as possible."

It was then at he felt the dagger digging into his skin, he was surprised it wasn't drawing blood. He let go of her as she then retreated her dagger and strapped it again on her thigh. She continued to the car they would be taking to the Underworld.

Chris knew he made it worse but he wasn't to just let her walk all over him. He walked to the car and saw Angel in the driver's seat..

"I'm driving" Angel said and Chris nodded knowing not to mess with her.

OXOXO

**Hoped you liked this chapter. And please review, Now off to finish my Julius Caesar essay. Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Angel moaned as she woke up. She felt Cold as she got up and looked around not seeing Chris. She pulled the blanket up higher on her and she got out of the bed. Her thigh muscles sore and tender.

"Chris you there?" Angel asked and She then heard the toilet flush.

"Yeah I'm in here" Chris called and She watched as she saw Chris open the door and stick his head out. His hair was wet. "I just got out of the shower" Chris said and Angel smiled before slipping into the bathroom. Chris was completely naked and He blushed see her trace his features with her eyes. "You checking me out, babe"

"Maybe" Angel said tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you" Angel said hugging him and Chris wrapped his arms tightly around her hips.

"I love you too. You should shower then we need to get going. It's already nine." Chris said and Angel smiled.

"Alright. Be right out. If you get my clothes out, that will be awesome." Angel said letting Chris get out to get dress.

"I will." Chris said to her before closing the bathroom door and Angel got into the shower and turned on the water.

OXOXO

Percy woke up to find Annabeth curled up on the space of bed beside him. Her even breaths as she clenched her hands around the fabric of his shirt.

She was dressed in a long shirt that stopped at the end of the curve of her butt. He touched her lower back, and saw her wake up slowly. Annabeth woke up and stared at him. Percy rubbed her back and Annabeth continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry" Percy said not meeting her eyes. "If i were to chose anyone to be with. It would always be you." Annabeth moved her hand to his leg.

"I know" Annabeth said and Percy smiled sadly. He laid down next to her and twirled a strand of her hair around his index finger.

"you know My first memory of you, was you leaning over me with your curls dangling around your head. I thought you were a princess." Percy said and then Annabeth pinned him down as she straddled his lap flawlessly and leaned over him and looked into his eyes.

"Like this?" Annabeth asked and Percy smirked.

"Not Exactly, but this will do." Annabeth smiled.

"Do you still think I'm a princess." Annabeth asked and Percy placed his hands on her hips.

"More like a sexy Goddess." Percy husked into her ear.

"Good because I still think you drool in your sleep" Annabeth giggled and She found herself flipped over on the bed and Percy grinning above her.

His hands started to tickle her sides "Oh now you have to be punished." Annabeth laughed and her body squirmed to get free. Her hands pushing against his chest.

OXOXO

Chris was driving as Angel bobbed her head to the music playing on the radio. Chris had one hand resting on her thigh. Her hand was resting on it.

"Are you hungry, we can stop for a bit" Chris asked and Angel looked at him.

"I want Mcdonald's. Something small." Angel said and Chris nodded as he rubbed her thigh. "You know if anyone saw you doing that, they would think you are a pervert" Angel said and Chris laughed.

"If anyone saw what we did last night. what would you think they would say" Chris shot back and Angel smirked.

"You are such a smart ass." Angel said. She leaned over and kissed him. "But I love you"

"I love you too"

Day then passed, while they drove across the country to the underworld. Angel and Chris would tease eachother during the day and make love at night, rather it be in the back seat of a motel room. When they finally got to the underworld and having a little spat with Charon about getting passage.

It was when they were finally at Hades's palace they grew nervous.

"I haven't saw the Phoenix, Maybe it was a fluke." Angel said but as they entered the palace, they knew she was wrong. Screams rang out through the place.

They were met by Nico who had been changed immortal with Thalia by his own Father.

"Finally you godsforsaken kids showed up." Nico gruffed. He led them through to a big room where Hades sat calmly on a throne when a Large bird the size of a tank, With feathers on fire. It was spewing fire out of it mouth as it flapped it's wings.

"I told the Gods I could handle it" Hades called as he cursed in Greek at the bird. It seemed to make the bird even angrier.

"No Dad You couldn't. Look at what happened to Thalia" Nico screamed at him. Hades shrug his shoulder.

"Not My problem" Hades Called back.

Nico turned to them "Let's go see Thalia, shall we" Nico said and They followed him to a guest room.

Angel gasped seeing the girl laying on the bed. Her eyes barely opened as Nico went and grabbed her hand. She had on a tank top and black underwear.

"What happened" Chris asked and Nico looked at him.

"She got caught in the Phoenix's breath. Been feeding her ambrosia but it works slowly." Nico explained and Angel went over and took in Thalia's burns. "She's not in pain anymore, and her face is fully healed. I actually helped her take a shower tomorrow. It seems to speed up the ambrosia."

"So Thalia was fighting the Phoenix and this happened. How the hell do you believe we can beat him?" Chris snapped suddenly and Nico glared at him

"I don't know but it says that you and her has to do it." Nico hissed and he turned back to Thalia. "Trust me, I would hate to see you killed because your dad would kill me."

Angel just went over to Chris and linked her hand with his. "Don't worry, We'll do it"

Nico nodded and Chris saw a tear fall down Nico's cheek. He leaned down and kissed Thalia softly on the cheek.

OXOXO

Chris groaned as the Fire breath, hit his arm and he felt searing pain in his muscle. The skin was red but there was no burn. His power was preventing the Phoenix to burn him. He looked up to see the Phoenix turning to Angel as she ran, her dagger longer and even bigger then before.

He yelled out seeing the Phoenix breath ingulfed Angel in flames. But the Phoenix stepped back in surprise. When the flame died down. Angel was standing there, Completely untouched. Her face had soot and Chris sighed in relief. The Phoenix calmed down and Chris saw that the Bird's wings stopped flaming and now it just looked a really big, red bird.

Angel ran over to Chris and Chris touched her face and was surprised to feel that it was extremely hot.

"What happened?" Chris asked and Angel helped him up.

"I'll explain later"

OXOXO

**haha I'm so mean. Well I hoped you enjoyed and please review your opinions.. **


	6. Author Note

Author Note - So I wrote a chapter that was actually chapter five. I lived it but I thought I had put it up on fanfiction and it was a part of the story. I didn't realize until today that I didn't and I actually deleted the chapter. Which pisses me off. So if chapter five didn't make sense then sorry. But hear a semi recap - So Chris and angel is driving across the country to Hollywood to get to the underworld. One night at a motel angel comes out of the bathroom wearing a skimpy nightgown and she then gets in a fight with Chris. Which results in Chris inflicting an organism onto angel. After he confesses that he loves her and she does the same. They then have very heated sex. While with annabeth and Percy, is that Percy sets up a romantic dinner for them but of corse annabeth just pushes Percy away thinking he just wants to fight and she then figures about the dinner and cries to herself before getting into the bed with percy. - So the real chapter five in a nutshell. Sorry about that and the people expecting a lemon. Well there was and actually don't worry because there will be one. As you know I have no promblems with lemons so once again sorry. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chris hissed in pain as Angel placed a wet towel against his red arm. Angel kissed his arm softly. Chris ran his fingers through her hair. Nico watched them as Hades patted the Phoenix's head. it had curled up on the floor near his throne after calming down.

"Are You going to tell me why you weren't burned" Chris whispered and Angel nodded.

"There was things I didn't tell you about my dad. Like how he isn't completely mortal." Angel said and Chris looked at her. "He was a demi-god. The son of Hephaestus." Angel lowered her eyes "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Chris hugged her to him and kissed her ear.

"I'm not mad. Just surprised." Chris rubbed his hand down her spine feeling every bump and then resting it on her lower back. He pulled her on his lap. Angel moaned feeling Chris's erection through his thin pants.

Chris hugged her tighter. "I'm tired though, from using my powers" Angel sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's find a room we can go to" Chris mumbled, he stood up and went to Nico asking for a place they could spend the night.

OXOXO

Chris rubbed Angel's back as she slept. He had recently woke up and saw that Angel was still sleeping. Angel smiled when she woke up. Her hand then reached out and trailed her finger down his chest. Chris suppressed a groan as he brought her closer to her.

"Don't go there" Chris whispered and Angel pouted. She leaned forward and kissed his neck.

"But I want to" Chris bucked his hips when Angel touched his semi-hard boner through his boxers. She pushed him onto his back and then got on top of him, kissing him. Angel moaned rubbing her pussy slowly across his erection, hearing him groan out in pleasure.

Chris looped his arm under the curve of her butt and pressed her harder against him. "Chris! Please, make love to me" Angel moaned and Chris nodded lifting his hands up under her shirt. He cupped her breasts feeling the weight rest on his fingers. His thumbs pressed into her nippled and Angel closed her eyes in pleasure. Her hand gripping the bedsheets.

"I love you" Angel smiled hearing the soft words escape Chris's mouth. "I love you too" Angel replied and Chris lifted the shirt completely up over her head. Angel looked into Chris's eyes as her body rested against him.

Chris hooked his fingers around her underwear. Angel's hands gripped Chris's boxers and pulled them down as Chris took of her own panties.

"Do you want to be on top?" Chris asked softly and Angel nodded shyly. Chris kissed Angel softly, helping her lift her weight and then lowered her on his cock. They both moaned. Angel pressed her hand against his hard abs as she rode him slowly. Her knees pressing into the bed. Chris bucked his hips as he gripped her hips and moved her faster.

"Gods, Chris" Angel cursed, her body shutttering around his cock, Chris groaned, digging his cock deeper in her. "More?" Angel exclaimed and Chris nodded, flipping them over.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and thrusted in her deeper.

Angel moaned in a quick frenzy, and She gripped his shoulders, She organsmed against him.

Chris groaned as he lowered his head against her shoulder.

He Released in her womb and Angel moaned. Her body Relaxing onto the bed and and Chris trailed a light touch from her hip and to the bottom curve of her breast, layered in sweat. Angel sighed and Chris kissed her neck and nippled her skin. Chris withdrawed himself from her and cuddled up next to her. His lips still attached to her skin.

"I love you" Angel moaned her body snuggling into his chest. Chris smiled kissing her softly.

"I love you too" Chris whispered to her. Angel closed her eyes as she slowly fell back to sleep. Chris leaned down and kiss her forehead.

OXOXO

Annabeth sighed as she ate a grilled cheese sandwich and Percy rubbed her back softly. They were sitting on the couch hanging out. Percy was in his boxers and Annabeth's naked body clad in one of Percy's oversized shirts. Her hair was still damp from their heated shower and She was tired from their full day of passion.

Percy tucked her butt and hips inbetween his legs. He kissed her bare neck and slowly slid his hands up under the shirt. Annabeth finished her sandwich and turned to Percy.

"You can't still want to" Annabeth said softly her legs were burning from rubbing against Percy's legs harshly over and over again. She moaned as his touched her clit. "Gods fuck" Annabeth lowered her head to his shoulder and moaned as her body turned sensitive.

"I just want to show you how much I love you." Percy said lowering his boxers and Annabeth bit her lip as she climbed onto his lap and guided herself onto his length. She moaned as she kissed him and pressed her hands into his abs to leaverage herself as she rode him slowly. "Hm You look fucking hot" Percy said ripping the shirt off her and laid his eyes on the trail of love bites all over her neck and going all the way to her cleavage.

Annabeth rode him harder and tried to grind her clit against him but groaned in frustration. "Percy, Help please" Percy wrapped one arm around her waist and His other hand went to rubbed the bundle of nerves. Annabeth moaned as She continued to ride him. Her legs getting weaker and her movement more forced. She closed her eyes and Percy realized she was getting tired. Percy flipped them over and tried to find a comfortable position for him to thrust into her.

He settled with letting her lay flat on the floor. Her knees were bent and her feet flat on the couch. One knee shove into the soft cusion as Percy started to thrust into her as deep as he could go. One finger rubbing her clit and inflicting her in moans. The more organsms she got in one day the more work you have to do to make her cum again. Annabeth gripped his sides her nails digging against his skin.

"Percy, Faster" Annabeth begged softly and Percy grunted a response before diving into her slick pussy faster, making Annabeth squeal out in surprise as her organsm came closer. Annabeth's body was collecting sweat and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her tighter, Making his thrust look more like he was just humping her even through their organs were connected.

Annabeth scratched his abs and smirked seeing tiny beads of blood drip for his new wounds, and she watched as they healed just as quickly. Percy groaned leaning down and burying his head in her sweaty hair. His hand gripping her thick hips and pounding into her. Annabeth moaned out in a frenzy, She squeal Percy's name and squeezed her eyes shut as Percy felt her contract against his cock. Percy grunted out Annabeth's name as he came into her pussy.

"That was fucking amazing" Percy said and Annabeth smirked.

"Oh that's not the end of that" Annabeth said pulling Percy into a very heated kiss.

OXOXO

Angel sat on the floor of the bathroom and picked at the shirt Chris gave her to wear. Her eyes staring at the pick plus sign and tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed the pregnancy test and stuffed to the bottom on the trash and left the bathroom and took of Chris's shirt and put on a bra and tank top before stepping into her short shorts.

Angel walked into the throne room to see the Phoenix and Hades was off somewhere else. Angel confronted the bird and reached to touch it's feathers which were soft and incredibly hot. She hummed a soft song as she which to the bird's face. It looked at her in confusion before snuggling into it's own body and going to sleep.

"So what are you doing out?" A girl's voice called and Angel jumped turning around and seeing Thalia dressed in black dress that was elegant on her and she had a silver singlet on her upper her arm and a matching one on her upper thigh where the dress ends. Her burns where still there but they were healing.

"You're better" Angel said in a breathless voice. She shifted from foot to foot trying not to draw attention to herself and Thalia raised her eyebrows in question. Angel held her breath wondering if Thalia knew about her being pregnant, most likely not but Angel grew paranoid.

"I have gotten better, and I demanded that Nico went to sleep. He worries to much, sometimes. Nico gets the most horrible nightmares and he's angry with himself that he didn't warm me about a nightmare about me getting hurt." Thalia said formally and Angel nodded recalling the regret and sadness in his eyes whenever he had talked about her. "Artemis has actually been sending most of his nightmares. she angry but she understands that I am in love."

"Artemis?" Angel asked and Thalia nodded.

"I was a part of the hunters, before you were born I presume, Time in blurry in my life, being immortal and all. I still represent her sometimes. Like these" Thalia pointed to the silver jewelry and Angel nodded. "But You can not join, not anymore. You are not a virgin and I know for a fact that you won't give up Chris"

Angel lowered her eyes at the mention of Chris's name and turned back to the bird.

"You just figured out, You will find the courage to tell him" Thalia said before Leaving Angel as Angel placed a hand to her stomach and closed her eyes.

OXOXO

**Okay So the Author note I posted, It the only thing you are going to get on the real fifth Chapter, sorry but I just simply can't rewrite the chapter and have it as good as the first copy. P.S, The author note was written on my iPod and it took incredibly long just to write it and then post it, because I had so access to a computer. But this chapter is indeed written on a computer and longer then normal because I tried to fit more of the story in and Thalia being better. She still has her powers from being a hunter. Angel is pregnant and there will be drama next chapter, for you drama lovers. No Flame for you guys because truthfully I love drama stories also. **

**Wow this author note is long and I am happy to annouce that my first semester of school is 14 A's which means I have had straight A's. Wish me luck this quarter to do the same. **

**I also try and post weekly since I do have access to a computer and love writing this story.**

**REVIEW If I get a lot then I try to post before the weekend is over so you get two chapters then just two.**


	8. Chapter 7

Angel laid on the bed and looked at Chris as he got ready for bed.

"You've been quiet all day. Anything wrong, Angel" Chris asked and Angel nodded and Chris sighed. "Were you not comfortable this morning with the whole riding thing?" Chris asked in low voice.

"No it wasn't that. You know the first time we made love?" Chris nodded. Angel sighed and looked at her hand in her lap. "Well that was two weeks ago, and I took a test today and It turned out positive" Chris's mouth dropped open and Angel licked her lips "It was a pregnancy test."

"It must be a defect" Chris said and Angel stared at him in shock.

"No it wasn't. I mean we have never been careful and You are the only person I had recently and so it's pretty obvious, that it is true and that you are the dad" Angel said and Chris shook his head

"NO, How do you know? You weren't even a virgin when we had sex. How can you prove to me that it is even my child?" Chris snapped and Angel felt tears fall down her cheek and she stood up and looked away from Chris.

"I can't" Angel cried before she went into the bathroom and Chris heard the lock click in place and soft sobs sound. Chris sighed before going to bed.

OXOXO

Angel sat in the car ready to leave and Chris got in after saying bye to Nico and Thalia. Angel's eyes were rimmed in red and her hair was a mess.

Chris started the car and drove off away from the Hollywood sign.

"Do you have to go the bathroom or anything?" Chris asked not looking at her and Angel shook her head.

Later that day when they had stopped at a motel, Angel locked herself in the bathroom and was throwing up. Chris knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" More puking followed and then crying.

"Leave me alone" Angel cried out and then more puking sounded. Chris scrunched his eyes and nose up knowing her hormones were taking over from their fight and her throwing up.

The next morning Angel was still up throwing up and suffering from morning sickness, but after a hour or so of non-stop puking and a bottle of water, They got on the road. Angel was exhausted from not even going to sleep at all that night and Chris saw her go to sleep and her hand rest on her stomach, In her dreams she turned fitfully and cried softly.

Angel woke up with a sob and She let out a shaky breath, Angel rested her forehead on the dashboard and tried to calm herself down.

"What did you dream about?" Chris asked worried and Angel shook her head.

"It doesn't matter" Angel said and Chris noticed the tears shining on her cheeks. "Obviously you just don't care anymore."

"Oh so not caring is me asking what you are so upset over" Chris exclaimed and Angel glared at him.

"NO YOU DON'T CARE. YOU RATHER SEE ME AND MY BABY DIE THEN BE WORRIED ABOUT ME ANY LONGER." Angel screamed and she held her stomach in nausea. "Stop the car" Chris quickly stopped the car and Angel rushed out and throw up and went to kneel on the gravel crying.

Chris got out and walked over to her and tried to rub her back. "No don't touch me" Angel cried and Chris then saw how she grabbed her stomach and looked at him through her teary eyes. "It's your baby, because I only had sex once before and we were heavily protected. That was a year ago" Angel said and Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest and she sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked and his hand buried into her soft brown hair.

"Because you didn't want to the baby, So why tell you when you'll just leave me." Angel cried. "Please don't leave us. I promise I won't make you take care the baby if you don't want to. Just don't leave me" Angel cried gripping his shirt.

"I won't, Angel. Stop crying" Angel shook her head in a frenzy. "I'm trying!" Angel exclaimed in a cry Chris helped Angel in the back seat and got in next to her. He pulled her away looking her in the eyes. Chris wiped her tears away only to be replaced with a new wave. Chris coaxed Angel to breath in deeply and soon she was calm and yet small tears still escaped but her sobbing stopped. Angel closed her eyes and then opened them and leaned in to hug him.

"We should get back on the road. Angel you can sleep back here and I'll wake you up." Chris said as Angel nodded sleepy and she laid down before Chris got out and into the driver's seat.

OXOXO

Annabeth fought with Percy on the training grounds as she tried to get in some punches to his chest but he had her pinned down and their bodies against each other in a battling position.

"Get off, you win" Annabeth breathed out as Percy smirked and Chiron came up to the couple.

"So I got news from Hades that Chris and Angel are coming back to the camp. They have calmed the Phoenix and it is staying in the underworld. He also told me that not only is Angel a daughter of Aphrodite but a Granddaughter of Hephaestus." Chiron said and Annabeth smiled.

"I knew there was something strange about her." Annabeth said as she felt Percy's arms wrap around her waist.

"They should be here anyday now" Chiron said and Percy nodded before he galloped away.

"Which means, we should make the most of our time, before Chris is back and overhear us." Percy whispered in her ear and Annabeth smirked.

"Hm I love the sound of that" Annabeth said back and Percy kissed her before leading her back to their cabin.

OXOXO

Chris watched as Angel slept at the motel, her body naked after making love and she shivered as a cold chill ran through her. Chris brought the blanket up higher and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

His hand touching her flat stomach that he knew would soon be swollen with life. He let out heavy breath before going closer and cuddling her to his chest.

"I'll never leave you guys. I'm so sorry" Chris mumbled as his own sleep took over.

OXOXO

**Sorry it was such a small chapter. Just got done with it and wanted to post it. It is Midnight here and I am ready for bed. **

**Review and tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter and I am writing this after I just cleaned out my yahoo after having it filled with a whole bunch of messages from Fanfiction dating back to July. **

**I am surprised it took me such a short time to sort over 1,000 messages.**

**How many people read The Lost Hero. I was kinda mad it doesn't really have Percy in it but was surprised to hear that Jason is Thalia's brother.**

**Now onto the Chapter**

OXOXO

Angel drove the car with one hand while the other rested on Chris's hand that rested on her stomach. Chris was staring intently out the window, rubbing her flat stomach every now and then.

"Excited to see your mom" Angel asked softly and Chris smiled staring at her.

"Yeah and I can't wait to tell her the news. My father will be happy." Chris said and Angel frowned thinking about how they might think about her.

"Maybe we should wait to tell them" Angel said and Chris looked at her confused. "I just mean, wait until it's official and everything is absolutely fine with us. I mean we just got done with a fight" Angel said lowering her eyes. Chris rubbed her belly softly before smiling.

"It'll be fine, babe" Chris said and kissed her cheek. "We'll have a lot more fights, believe it or not. That's what couples do" Chris said and Angel let out a small laugh before the car hit something, lunging them forward. Angel's forehead hit the top of the steering wheel and she groaned softly before leaning back in her seat.

Chris was staring in alarm outside. "Something's not right!" Chris said and Angel nodded before putting a finger to her forehead and pulling it away, seeing blood. She felt vomit burn the back of her mouth but she fought it back and almost screamed seeing Chris going to open the door.

"No, Chris. Don't go out there" Angel said but Chris already had his sword in his hand and getting out of the car.

Angel felt a cold breeze hit her face before sighing and following with her own Dagger. But when she got outside Chris was no where to be seen. "Chris! Where are you?" Angel called out pressing a button on the hilt of her dagger, extending it into a full size blade. She walked around to the back of the car and furrowed her eyebrows, hearing a low growl and then Chris jumped out of nowhere and pressed her firmly to the car. "CHRI-" Angel was cut off by Chris's hand and She bit it softly having Chris pull his hand back.

"Sh, Something out here. You should have stayed in the car." Chris scolded and Angel pushed against his chest.

"I am not a child, You don't tell me where to go or stay" Angel snarled to him and Chris looked at her stomach before looking back in her eyes. She saw the worry and she nodded. "Alright, I'll be more careful next time, but please let me help you this one time" Angel said and Chris nodded slowly kissing her softly.

"I think the thing we hit is a cyclops but totally not friendly." Chris said and Angel rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, I just hit him with my car" Angel said and Chris glared at her. Angel sighed "Fine, I understand, but why can't we just get back in the car, I mean the doors are unlocked and everything."

"You already made enough noise getting out of the car, blowing my cover, there's no way to get back in the car without getting noticed." Chris said and Angel nodded but the growling increased and she jumped seeing a large siluette behind Chris.

"Hungry, Eat now" A husky voice said that sounded strangely calming and yet terrifying. Angel muffled her own scream and Chris turned Got the Cyclops at sword point but the cyclops just huffed and hit Chris to the side having him land harshly on the dirt ground.

Angel felt the Cyclops's large hand close completely around her upper thigh.

"Hm, A girl is always better. Always get entertainment before dinner" Angel screamed feeling the Cyclops pushed her harder against the car. "Oh yes scream, that pleases me very much" The cyclops groaned and Angel tried to get out of the monster's grasp, She felt his hands going to her skirt she was wearing.

"No, Please." Angel cried, She cried out for Chris who still laid on the ground not moving. Angel tried to get to her dagger but she had put it away when Chris came and not it was jammed between the car and her upper thigh. The Cyclops took his own dagger and Angel noted the blood in gleam of the moon's light. She closed her eyes, then feeling pain start right at her rib and spread out through her body.

"One poke and the poison spreads" The Cyclops laughed and he continued with her skirt. Angel felt her body stop moving and she couldn't even scream. Her mind was fighting with her body and her body was winning. Angel on the inside seeing the Cyclops hold her up with one hand while the other went to his ripped pants.

She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to witness the next scene unfold. She then felt herself fall to the ground and She opened them before seeing Chris leaning over her weak body. He was saying something but she couldn't hear and Angel was slowly slipping into death. Chris looked like he was screaming before going to get something and Angel slowly felt Chris push something between her lips and harshly into her mouth before she passed out.

OXOXO

Angel woke up in a moving vehicle and she groaned, feeling groggy.

"Chris!" Angel called out and She felt a hand come and touch her from the front seat.

"Good, you're awake" Chris said and Angel relaxed knowing that Chris was there.

"What happened" Angel asked referring to what happened to after she passed out, not before because she was not ready to talk about that. Angel felt the soft material of Chris's sweat pants and she slowly sat up.

"I had gave you ambrosia and then you passed out and then you have been doing nothing for the past hours." Chris said and Angel nodded, her hand running through her hair like butter.

"We're almost to the camp to have you fully checked out to see what all happened." Chris said and Angel nodded knowing what he was talking about.

"You killed him before he raped me" Angel said and Chris gritted his teeth.

"We have to make sure" Chris said and Angel leaned forward putting a soft hand on his arm and watching him wince.

"It'smy body I know what happened and he didn't rape me. But Chris is your arm okay" Angel asked and Chris shook his head.

"but I'm fine" Chris said and Angel nodded slowly before looking closer and seeing dark bruises everywhere.

Angel gasped and Chris yanked his arm from her grasp.

"I'm fine" Chris said and Angel didn't bring up his arm forthe rest of the day.

OXOXO

**Hoped you liked this chapter, I am incredibly tired, I have had testing for the last three days and a bit out of it. So I know there might be thing spelt or used incorrectly, Right now I really don't care but I am telling you I have done my best. **

**Please Review and say your ideas, I may or may not use them but give them to me and I'll consider them. **

**I need Filler chapters also so anyone who know any fluff I can do with Chris and Angel or Even Annabeth and Percy, please tell. **

**Next chapter will probably have some fluff but also something good will be discovered. **

**Once again I hoped you like and please REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9

Angel walked into the infirmary room and Saw Chris getting his arm in a sling, He had broke his arm from the impact on the ground.

"Hey, You all right" Angel asked and she went to the bed he was sitting on.

"Yeah, sorry about saying I was fine in the car and being mad at you" Chris said and Angel shrugged, She climbed on the bed and curled up next to Chris letting his unharmed arm wrap around her body. His fingers brushing her stomach. Angel moaned contently and she smiled feeling her body curl tighter against him. Her eyes closing slowly.

"I'm so tired" Angel sighed softly and Chris rubbed her side.

"Then go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere" Chris said and Angel nodded before going to sleep.

OXOXO

Angel stood nervously as Chris hugged his mom and dad before going back over to Angel. His free hand wrapping around her waist. "Mom, Dad we have to tell you something" Angel looked at Chris before turning her attention briefly to The Jacksons.

"I'm pregnant" Angel said her voice low and shaky. Chris placed his hand on her belly and Annabeth smiled.

"That's wonderful, dear" Annabeth said going over and hugging the small girl. "I'm glad you ended up with our baby boy." Angel let a tear fall down her cheek, happy that his mom at least accepted him.

"yeah that is wonderful." Percy said and Angel was then traded to be hugged by the larger version of Chris except for Percy's green eyes, while Chris had the most beautiful gray eyes. Angel then went back to Chris and hugged him.

"Thank you," Angel said and Annabeth turned and smiled.

"Lets eat dinner" Annabeth said and Chris nodded leading Angel to the dining room.

OXOXO

Chris sighed as Angel yelled at him that morning.

"What did you do to my panties" Angel yelled and Chris rolled his eyes, knowing how they might have gotten lost but not knowing where they were.

"I don't know where they are" Angel glared at him and then Chris met her gaze, before sitting up on the bed. "Last night I wasn't really worrying about where your panties were thrown." Chris said raising his voice slightly.

Angel turned around and Chris saw how her hormones were pressing down on her. "you know what, forget it. You don't want to help me, so fuck you" Angel said grabbing the skirt she was wearing the day before and pulled it on and Chris went off the bed and tried to stop her from leaving with an attitude. "Don't fucking touch me" Angel yelled and she then left Chris's room, slamming the door behind her.

Later that day, Chris found Angel sitting against a cabin crying silently. Chris sighed walking up to her and when she saw him, she got up and hugged him tightly..

"I'm so sorry." Angel cried and Chris kissed her hair. "After I left, I couldn't handle it. I got in a fight with this Ares girl and She called me a misfit and that weighed down me and added to my hurt from earlier and I just came here and cried.

"I know, baby, I just didn't know where your panties where. Maybe you should move into the house with me then living in your grandfather's cabin." Chris suggested and Angel nodded before hugging him tighter.

OXOXO

Angel laid as Chiron moved a ultrasound scan on her belly, Angel was now at least two months along and getting her first ultrasound.

"Oh, Something else is in there" Angel sat up alarmed and Chiron calmed her down. "Don't worry, The baby's fine. it just going to have a brother or sister" Chiron said and Angel gasped.

"What that's not possible." Angel said alarmed and she started to cry, She could probably handle one kid but another? How would Chris take the news, right now he was training with his father.

"You'll be fine, Do you want me to tell Christopher." Chiron asked and Angel shook her head. Chiron cleaned her belly and walked out letting her leave when she was ready.

Angel walked back to the small cabin built by the lake and was holding pictures in her hand. Her stomach was turning with nerves. how was she going to break the news.

"Hey Angel" Chris said running to her from the back of the cabin. Angel flinched and let Chris hug her. "How did the scan go?"

"Good, Actually I need to tell you something" Angel said and Chris motioned for the pictures, Angel handed them over and watched as Chris scanned the photos. "Chris, We're having-" Angel was cut off by a voice.

"Chris, come on. You wanted to practice, so you come back here now" Percy's voice boomed and Angel flinched slightly.

"What were you saying?" Chris asked and Angel shook her head before grabbing the photos.

"I'll tell you later" Angel said and Chris nodded kissing her slowly and Angel kissed back before going into the house.

OXOXO

"You could have told me earlier. My father wouldn't have killed me or anything" Chris said his voice raising, he was mad that Angel didn't tell him earlier about the twins.

"I'm sorry okay" Angel said, she was fighting back a sob as she looked down at the navy blue blanket. "But I just didn't want you to be distracted."

"Oh, right because I'm so focused right now" Chris yelled and then he heard a sob sound from Angel's body. He finally looked at her since he figured out and saw her shaking as she tried to keep her sobs in.

"I'm sorry. Just don't yell" Angel cried, scared of what he might do. Chris then kneeled down and Angel flinched before shying away from him. "Don't, Please" Angel cried and Chris then hugged her, feeling her tense before her sobs came out louder.

"Gods I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Chris said and Angel cried against him. "I love you, don't worry. I won't yell anymore" Angel nodded and Chris

"I was so scared" Angel confessed and Chris nodded "I know, Angel." Chris laid Angel down and let her go to sleep before he turned to take a shower and calm himself fully.

OXOXO

**I think this chapter might be sucky but you guys be the judge and review. I love what you say about the story and everything. So Review and have a great day**


	11. Chapter 10

Annabeth moaned as Percy was kissing her as she sat on the kitchen's island.

They were suppose to getting ready for bed but resulted to make out in the kitchen. They didn't hear the quiet footsteps but they did hear a gasp.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Angel said and Percy pulled away from his wife's tempting body. "I didn't know what you guys were doing."

"It's alright. We're just use to Chris being asleep all night and not walking in on us" Annabeth said and Percy smirked before Annabeth got off the counter "You want water, right" Angel nodded, she had just gotten done throwing up and she wanted the taste out of her mouth. "We going to be in out bedroom."

Angel nodded going to the sink and grabbing a cup and filling it. She heard Annabeth giggle before the door shut. Angel drank the water rather quickly and then went back upstairs. She saw Chris on his belly with his hand hanging off the bed. Angel climbed on the bed and raised one of his arms and climbed under. She set his arm on her belly and curled into his body which was only covered with boxers.

She pulled a thin blanket on them and sighed feeling tired as she curled deeper into his heat.

OXOXO

Annabeth moaned feeling her naked body rub against Percy's. Percy was kissing her jaw and going to suck her neck and leave a purple mark. His hands rubbing her body, warming her skin. His hand also went to wrap her legs around his waist. His fingers tracing her tattoo.

Annabeth groaned as her body clung to Percy's body.

"Stop teasing, Please stop" Annabeth gasped and She felt Percy's tip of his cock touch the bottom of her belly. "Percy, please." Annabeth begged and Percy kissed her then took his cock and pushed it into her wet cavern. "Percy!" Annabeth moaned. Percy stayed still groaned as his body was surrounded by hers.

"Gods, fuck. Annabeth you're so wet" Percy groaned and Annabeth closed her eyes as Percy started to thrust. Annabeth let out a small squeal feeling her body moved up a few inches on the bed.

"Percy, Please" Annabeth motioned for Percy to thrust faster, His hands intertwining them with Annabeth's as He pinned her down to the bed. Annabeth moved restlessly, hating the way she felt trapped. "Percy, stop."

"Why, I can't pin you down on the battlefield." Percy pouted and Annabeth smirked before flipping them over and watched as Percy glared at her. "You such a cheater" Annabeth smirked before kissing him and swiveling her hips, making Percy groaned.

Their hands were still connected as Annabeth rode him slowly, She was letting out small moans and Percy continued to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, babe. I won't pin you down ever again" Percy said, he wanted to be on top but Annabeth just pinned him down harder.

"Shut up" Annabeth said and Percy glared at her, before sliding his hands out of hers and to her waist. "Percy? What are you doing?" Percy smirked before flipping them over and began to pound into her. Annabeth squealed in surprise. "Seaweed Brain, You'll pay for that" Annabeth said and Percy smirked before kissing her.

"When?" Percy asked and shifted her legs to further the penetration. Annabeth moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Tell me" Percy demanded and Annabeth then shifted to glare at him.

"Later, just fuck me" Annabeth growled and Percy smirked before gripping her hips tighter and increased his speed.

Soon Annabeth was biting into Percy's shoulder as she tried to muffle her scream. Percy groaned burying himself into her hilt and releasing into her body. Percy collasped on Annabeth's tired body and he groaned before withdrawing himself and rolling off her body and pulling her to his warm sweaty body.

"hm, I'm tired." Percy said and Annabeth nodded cuddling into his body. Her blond hair darker from sweat as Percy hugged her and kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too" Annabeth whispered kissing his chest and Percy kissed down her face, Annabeth smiled then closed her eyes. Percy stopped his kisses and then closed his own eyes still having his arms wrapped around his wife.

OXOXO

Chris woke up next to Angel, a little bit laying on her but not enough to crush her.

He sat up seeing that she was wearing a tank top and a pair of his boxers. She had a beauty mark under her chin and he leaned forward to kiss the freckle. Chris noticed how she was to perfect like most Aphrodite daughter's, Her dad passed on the gene of her grandfather and Chris was glad, he had fallen in love with her.

His hand went to her small stomach that was slightly curved and as his hand touched it Angel groaned out before shifting in her sleep. One of her hands coming to rest on his.

"Chris." His mother's voice sounded and Chris turned his head to his bedroom door that was shut. "I need to talk to you."

Chris got up and went to the door, he slipped on a black tank top and a pair of shorts. He opened the door and saw his mother.

"What?" Chris asked and Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, Um, your father is going to Mount Olympus to talk to his father. So you can't practice with him today." Annabeth said and Chris nodded. "I have to go and talk to Chiron about something, So I'll be right back. But breakfast is downstairs, you make eggs but they may not be appealing to Angel."

"Alright, mom. It isn't the first time you guys left me alone. Don't worry" Chris said hugging her softly before Annabeth turned and walked to down the stairs.

Later that day Chris was cuddling Angel on the beach. She wasn't feeling good so Chris decided to hang out with her all day.

"I'm having cramps" Angel said groaning and She shifted uncomfortable. Chris rubbed the underside of her small belly. Angel turned to look at him.

She buried her head against his neck and groaned. "Angel, are you sure you don't need to see Chiron." Angel nodded and Chris rubbed her back.

"No I don't want to." Angel protested and Chris kissed her temple.

"Okay, but if it gets worse you are going to." Angel nodded agreeing and then Chris hugged her as she rested against him. Her hands gripping his shirt as she snuggled into his chest. Chris looked out towards the sea and sighed, he missed his grandfather, they hadn't talked in ages. Angel sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I can't believe we're having twins" Angel mumured and Chris nodded kissing her forehead. "I love you"

"i love you too." Chris said and Angel curled up in his lap. Her body still having effects from the pregnancy.

OXOXO

**I wrote this while sick, so it may not have been the best chapter. I didn't know how to end the chapter. Angel in fine by the way so don't fret. **

**Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 11

A few months passed and Angel sat the bed dressed in a flowly nightgown. Her big stomach was kissing her shoulder blade as she tried to stop her moans. She knew what he wanted but Angel was reserved to give it to him. His erection pressed against her back and His hand rubbed her belly.

"Chris, Stop" Angel bit her lip and Chris went on his knees and kissed up her neck to the underside of her skull. Kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Angel was nine months and even through Chiron said she could have sex, she didn't want to hurt the babies just in case.

"Please, You look sexy. I will never ask again." Chris said as his fingers dipped lower and slowly brought the nightgown up and He eyed her black thong. Angel pushed the thin material of her gown back down and moved away from Chris slightly.

"Stop, I don't want to." Angel said strenly and Chris sighed angrily as he crawled to his side and laid down. He then felt Angel hand touch him softly. "Chris, Please don't be mad at me" Angel said but her heart dropped when he shrugged her off.

"Damn tease. Just leave me alone" Angel knew Chris's emotions change a lot, He gets it from his grandfather, but she felt truely hurt by what he called her.

Angel got off the bed and went to the connecting bathroom, She shut the door and leaned against it for support. Angel began to cry as she rubbed her stomach. Was she a tease? She didn't know how he would have felt about her new nightgown, but he obviously thought it meant something else.

"Angel, Please come out" Chris sounded and Angel continued to cry. "Please, I didn't mean it." Angel felt a sharp pain go through her and she cried out in pain instead. Chris picked up on the sound "Are you okay?"

"No" Angel breathed out and she got up slowly and opened the door, right as She felt warm liquid escape her. Her hand clutching her stomach. "Oh My Gods, My water broke"

"Angel! We have to get you to Chiron" Chris said in worry and he reached to touch her but her eyes glazed over in hurt.

"Get Annabeth. I don't want you to see me deliever them." Angel said and She saw Chris's face drop.

"No! I want to see them be born" Chris exclaimed and Angel shook her head angrily.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT" Angel yelled at him and Annabeth came up the stairs seeing what the commotion was, just to see Angel double over as a contraction went through her. Chris rushed past his mother and to another bathroom and slammed it shut. Annabeth went to tend to Angel, She helped her to the bed and then called for Percy to get Chiron. Annabeth then went to the bathroom Chris was in and Opened it to find Chris sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed and just stared at the tiles.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked and Chris just continued to stare at the tiles.

"Nothing" Chris replied in a tense voice. "I should have never took that stupid quest. This Is such a fucking dumb ass life I'm living." Chris mumbled and Annabeth saw a tear fall down his cheek. "I won't even see my children's birth."

"Why?" Annabeth asked and she turned when she heard a scream of pain. Chris lowered his head.

"It doesn't matter." Chris said and Annabeth sighed before turning back to Angel.

OXOXO

Chris flinched everytime he heard Angel cry. He was worried but also mad that could see her. Annabeth was with her and Chiron. He had locked himself into the bathroom and was waiting for another set of cries.

He heard a knock and ignored it.

"Chris, Come out. Angel wants you" Annabeth said softly and Chris closed his eyes, should he go out or make Angel suffer and go through this without him. "Chris, Please."

Chris got up and slowly opened the door and looked past his mother to see Angel crying and Her hands gripping the stuff animal he got her a few months ago. Chris nodded before going into the bedroom and Angel saw him and cried harder. Her body was in distress as She reached out for him.

Angel cried as Chris hugged her softly and Chiron softly told her to push. Angel cried out as she pushed. Her hand gripping the stuff animal tighter.

Soon one baby was out and then another. A boy and a Girl.

Grace Riley Jackson and Finn Asher Jackson were both perfect twins born from their now tired mother.

Angel breathed slowly as She held Finn as Chri sat next to her holding Grace. Chris leaned over and Kissed Angel as she slowly release her breast from her bra and let Finn feed silently. Grace was already fed and Angel hissed softly as Finn pinched her breast. Chris hummed in her ear softly.

"You are already a great mother" Chris said and Angel smiled loving the sweet nothings he had been telling her since after the twins were born. Angel couldn't maintain eye contact without remembering Chris's face dropping as she yelled at him. "Stop thinking about that."

"I can't" Angel said softly and Chris kissed her again. "I may be a good mother but not a good girlfriend" Angel said and Chris heard the sob in her voice and looked into her glossy eyes.

"Don't say that. You understand me" Chris said a bit harshly but Angel nodded looking back down at Finn as he then pulled away, full.

Angel placed her breast in her bra and turned to get off the bed. "I putting them to bed." Angel said reaching for Grace and Chris nodded giving her the small girl who whimpered softly from being away from her father but stop realizing her mother was now holding her.

Chris watched Angel retreat still feeling sad about what happened.

OXOXO

**sorry it took so long to update. Last weekend I was completely busy and school has been taking up most of my time. **

**I suggest everyone to go see the movie I Am Number Four. A completely awesome movie, For whoever else who saw it I think would agree. But in the Meantime, REVIEW my story.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chris Cuddled Angel and Angel trailed her fingers over his bare chest. It was late into the night and Angel was tired from the long day of crying and her breasts were sore from breast feeding. Chris kissed her forehead, They still haven't talked about what happened and Chris was kind of reserved to.

Angel felt a chill run through her and she moved closer.

"You know I don't blame you" Chris said and Angel sighed before looking at him.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now?" Angel said softly and Chris moved a hand to her hip. His thumb rubbing the exposed skin of her stomach.

"Yes, because you are upset and I want to assure you that I deserved being yelled at." Chris said and Angel let out a small cry. "Don't cry. Angel I'm sorry" Chris kissed her and his other hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

Angel kissed him back and whimpered softly as Chris pulled away. Chris laughed gently and he wiped his thumb over a tear still on Angel's cheek. Angel stared at her with her almost purple eyes and Chris smiled as Angel then closed her eyes.

Chris nuzzled her nose with his own. Angel placed her hand flat on his chest and mumbled something softly.

"What did you say?" Chris asked and Angel looked at him.

"I said that I love you."Angel said and Chris smiled and He kissed her.

"I love you too" Chris murmured against her lips. Angel sighed as she kissed him back and felt his hand moving under Angel's night shirt that was a shirt of his, Chris pinned her to the bed gently as Angel pushed him away.

"We have to wait until a month, Chiron said so" Angel said and Chris groaned but continued to kiss her.

"Won't stop me from making out." Chris laughed as He kissed her gently. Angel giggled as They continued to make out.

OXOXO

Angel sat in a rocking chair, rocking Finn as he laid calmly against her body. Chris had Grace with him while he chatted with His mom and dad.

"She's going to be beautiful, and look at those purple eyes." Annabeth said in admiring voice. Her finger touching Grace's face. She then came over to Angel and Finn and hugged Angel softly. "Thanks for everything, You are like my fourth child" Annabeth said and Angel smiled kindly.

"Thanks, You're the closer thing I have to a mother." Angel said and she let Annabeth grab Finn and cuddle him to her body.

"Their only two days old yet they are sleeping through the night wonderfully." Percy said amazed and Chris smiled nodding.

There was a knock on the door and Chris went to get it after giving Grace to Percy. He went over and saw Chiron there standing looking worried.

"Angel and you have to come right away, someone is asking for you and he is not a friendly." Chiron said and Chris nodded having Angel rush to the door in her tank top and jean shorts.

"What's going on?" Angel said and Chris told her about someone asking for them. "But how could he know us" Chiron shrugged just leading them to the big house.

Angel gasped seeing the guy standing there and She tugged on Chris's arm.

"Stop, don't. Please we can't face him" Angel said and Chris turned to her.

"Why" Chris said and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"He is the first person I had sex with, and he was abusive." Angel said and Chris looked back at the man with the evil stare and long sword. "His name is Andrew and he is a son of Ares. Please he must have heard about us and just don't fight him."

"I'm not, but I have to confront him." Angel looked at him with pleading eyes before following him closer to the big house.

Andrew saw the couple and he grinned.

"Oh now I meet the person who took my garbage." Angel gripped Chris's hand. "I heard she even gave you twins. What a good little slut, huh" Andrew hissed and Chris growled.

"You better shut your snap." Chris warned and Angel tried to stop Chris from taking out his own weapon.

"What are you going to do? Are you sure you really love her, You do realize she can make you love her. That little wretch doesn't deserve a family" Chris snapped and attacked him and Angel cried out as The two guys engaged in a blind sword fight. Angel tried to stop the fight was thrown aside and she fell to the ground. Her body crying out.

"Stop Chris. This is what he wanted" Angel said and Chris continued to fight the boy.

Angel watched the fight and saw Them both get a bit tired, but she screamed out as Andrew found a way to work around Chris's blow and his sword went through Chris's stomach and Andrew back away crumbled to ground and Angel crawled over and pulled the sword out and hovered over his body.

"Chris! Stay with me" Angel hiccuped out and She tried to apply pressure to the bleeding wound. Her hands became covered in blood. An Apollo camper came by and rushed to try and save Chris. Chris groaned as he writhed on the ground in pain.

Angel turned to Andrew and screamed out.

"You fucking Asshole. Why do you want to ruin my life?" Angel said tackling Andrew and gripping his neck. "I was happy until you came back" Angel sobbed and Andrew tried to get the girl off him. "Why? I don't understand"

Percy pulled Angel off Andrew and tried to Calm her down but she collasped in tears, Her body trying to get out and attack Andrew.

"Angel, You have to calm down" Angel cried her hands and body covered in Chris's blood. Percy tried to get her to calm down. Angel continued to kick and scream her body going into a panic. Angel started to calm down and Chris was carried into the Big house by some other Apollo campers.

Angel felt herself calm slowly as Andrew laid on the ground gasped for breath.

"Are you okay, now?" Percy asked and Angel nodded before turning to him.

"I want my children" Angel said simply before going to the small house.

OXOXO

Angel locked herself in Chris's room with Grace and Finn, hoping for the best.

"Angel, Chiron came with news of Chris" Annabeth said through the door and Angel went to the door and opened it.

"How is he?" Angel asked and Annabeth gasped seeing her still in her blood covered clothes. "How is He?" Angel repeated and Annabeth nodded slowly.

"Stable, he is out of pain and sleeping. his wound has healed from the nector and Chiron fears that he won't have a peaceful sleep." Annabeth said softly and Angel nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. I am going to bed now. Good night" Angel said before shutting the door and Leaning against it letting some tears fall down her face.

The next day Angel visited Chris and saw him in his boxers and a white bandage across his stomach, where he was stabbed. He was being feed More Nector and then got it taken away. Chris groaned in obvious pain and Angel went over to him.

Chris wouldn't meet her eyes and Angel tried to turn his head to look at her. "Chris, Look at me. Please"

"No, It's all my fault" Chris said and Angel shook her head.

"No it isn't" Angel said smiling softly and Chris frowned looking away.

"I should have listened to you. I should have stopped." Chris said and Angel placed a hand softly on his arm. He shrugged it off. "Just stop, don't you understand. It was all my fault. I should have controlled my anger and I didn't. If I were to die, I would have deserved it"

"No, Chris. It is all Andrew's fault and you are just in denial." Angel said and Chris glared at her.

"I am not in denial. Just leave me alone. If you told me everything in the first place, this wouldn't even happen now would it" Chris snapped and Angel flinched. She stood up and nodded slowly.

"I should leave" Angel said her body turning from him as a tear slipped down her cheek. Chris reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No I didn't mean that. Angel, I'm sorry" Chris tried but Angel walked out of his reach.

"I need to go." Angel said trying to hide her then left the room and tried not to cry. Her body leaning against a wall nearby for some support.

OXOXO

**So I finished this and I personally think I could have done better but I am tired and I am suppose to be watching a movie and such.**

**Review please and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

Angel remained quiet as Chris came into the house. She was holding Grace as she lowered her eyes as they met his stormy ones. She shuffled on her feet and tried not to let her emotions show.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Chris gently and Chris touched his stomach gently before nodding.

"As good as new" Chris said smiling and Angel turned to Annabeth and took Finn gently from her.

"It's feeding time" Angel said softly and then she went up the make shift nursery and shut the door as she first put Finn in his crib and Start breastfeeding Grace.

While she was getting done with Finn, the door to the nursery opened and closed gently. Angel didn't look at who came in but she knew who it was.

"Angel, we have to talk" Chris said and Angel watched as Finn Suckled her breast before pulling away. She put her breast into her bra once more. She looked up to see Chris leaning over Grace's crib and he smiled softly. Angel put Finn do for their afternoon nap.

"There is nothing to talk about" Angel said trying to not cry out. She walked to the door and before she got there, Angel felt Chris turn her around and pin her against the door.

"Oh there's nothing to talk about. You didn't visit me for five days after the first day." Angel lowered her eyes and Chris continued to have her pinned.

Angel tried to struggle against him but Chris held her tightly against the wooden door.

"I assumed that you wouldn't want me there, since what you said." Angel said softly and Chris saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't think he would keep trying to ruin my life." Angel cried and Chris watched as Angel tried not to collaspe in his arm, sobbing.

"Angel, look at me" Angel shook her head before pushing him away. Chris tried to grab a hold on her once more but she was out of the room in seconds. Her body shaking with sobs.

OXOXO

Chris opened the door to his bedroom later that night and Saw Angel sitting on the bed her knees to her chest. Angel was not crying anymore but by the looks of it she had fell asleep.

Chris sighed knowing she needed food. He went back down stairs and prepared a dinner plate for her.

When he came back to his bedroom. He placed the plate on the bed and shook Angel awake.

Angel woke up and she crinkled her nose slightly before looking at Chris.

"I made you a dinner plate. I thought you might be hungry" Chris said placing a hand on her arm but she shrugged it off and grabbed the plate and eating the food. Chris went into the bathroom and Angel continued to eat. When she was done, Chris came out of the bathroom.

"Chris do you blame me?" Angel said softly looking down at the clean plate. She placed it on the nightstand and Chris came over.

"I did" Chris said and Angel fiddled with the bed sheets. "But I don't anymore. I have came to an understanding that It was Andrew's fault." Chris said and he climbed on the bed and went over to her. Chris felt Her wrap her arms around his neck and Chris pulled her closer to him. Angel cried against his neck.

"I'm so sorry." Angel cried feeling one of his hands rest on her lower back.

"you have nothing to be sorry about." Chris said and Angel hugged him tighter. Her body resting against his tough one. She pulled away.

"I have to feed Grace and Finn. Then I'll be back." Angel felt her body be wrapped in his arms before he let her go.

"Hurry." Chris said gently and Angel kissed him.

OXOXO

A few months had passed and Angel was kissing Chris's chest everywhere. Her finger was tracing his scar and Chris groaned in pleasure.

"I love you" Chris murmured and Angel licked a freckle on his chest and she felt his hands run through her hair. He pushed her slightly lower, her eyes seeing his happy trail and Angel rubbed her nose against his soft hair.

"I love you too." Angel said before reaching into Chris"s boxers and gripping his cock. Chris groaned and he bucked his hips. He closed his eyes when Angel swallowed him whole. The head reaching deep in her throat. angel gagged slightly but soon grew use to the size. she started to bob her head and she hummed letting the vibrations stimulate him.

Chris exclaimed as he bucked his hips. Her hands playing with his balls and he soon felt close.

"Stop, Angel" Chris groaned and Angel nodded, letting him slide out of her mouth and she reached for a condom. He helped her roll it on and Angel climbed on top of him. Chris watched as Angel guided him between her warm folds and into her. She moaned and arched her back.

"Fuck" Angel said bracing herself by placing a hand on his stomach. Chris then proceded to help her ride watched his cock disappear and then reappear. Angel was moaning and Chris reached down and pressed his finger to her clit.

Angel hurried her movements and hovered over him. Resting both of her palms on the bed. Her finger clenching the sheets. Chris leaned up and kissed her as her mouth was open slightly and his tongue reached in and rubbed against hers. Angel moaned louder as Chris rubbed her clit harder and Chris watched as Angel clenched the sheets tighter and Chris felt liquid pool onto his thighs and onto the bed.

Chris groaned before releasing into the condom. Angel was laying on him, Tired. "Chris, that was amazing." Angel moaned softly and Chris let out a shaky breath. He kissed her neck and felt her move off him and Chris removed the condom and threw it away.

Angel cuddled into Chris's chest and Chris ran a hand down her sweaty back.

"I love you so much" Angel whispered kissing Chris on the chest softly and Chris smiled.

"I love you too, babe" Chris said and he felt Angel nodded before she fell asleep.

OXOXO

**Hope You like. Please Review and tell me how you felt about the chapter. **

**Thanks for anyone who has been following the story so far, and I hope you continue. **

**Again please Review.**


	15. Chapter 14

"Chris! Something's wrong" Angel cried out and Chris ran upstairs to the nursery and saw Angel hovering over Their one year old son. He saw that His son was shaking and as he came closer, Chris gasped seeing that his son's eyes were engulfed in green smoke.

"What happened?" Angel was crying as Chris asked and she tried to stop her son's shaking.

"I don't know, He started to stare to me while I was folding their clothes and he just collasped and started shaking." Angel cried and Chris brought Finn in his arms, His hand resting on the boy's black, curly hair.

"Finn, come on, wake up for mommy and daddy." Chris said gently and soon Finn was crying into Chris's chest, curling deeper into his embrace. Chris looked at Finn and sighed in relief to see his own gray eyes staring back at him. "You okay?" Chris asked and Finn nodded gently before turning to look at Angel. Finn smiled weakly and Angel leaned into him and gave him a tight hug. Her tears falling freely.

"I'm so sorry, baby" Angel cried her own body recovering from shock.

OXOXO

Angel feed Grace her food. Finn was taking a nap and Chris was telling his parents what happened.

"You know how your father is a twin, right?" Annabeth said gently and Angel listened for the reason for their son to have type of weird fit.

"Yes, my aunt Melissa." Chris said and Annabeth sighed before looking at Percy for him to continue.

"She has a gift to see the future, and know things. When she was younger, she couldn't control her power and she would have fits probably much like what you saw." Percy explained and Chris nodded sadly.

"So he is going to have more" Chris looked over at Angel who had spoke up. Percy nodded and Angel looked back at Grace. Her purple eyes clueless but happy as she opened her mouth for another bite of food. "What about Grace?"

"It normally only happens to one of the twins." Annabeth said gently and Angel nodded before letting Grace finish her food herself.

"I have to wake up Finn and feed him." Angel said and Chris brought her close to him and placed a small kiss on her lips before letting her go.

OXOXO

Angel cried gently on the bed and Chris tried to the comfort her.

"He'll be okay, My dad said they get better. He will stop having spasms. It was just the shock of it." Chris murmured to her and Angel shook her head.

"I was so scared," Angel said softly and Chris kissed her nodding to her.

"I know. But he is going to have to live with it for the rest of his life." Chris said and Angel nodded slowly. Her body curling into his. Her tears custing her cheeks.

Her body falling asleep.

OXOXO

A seven year old Nathan ran through the small house chasing His sister's black hair. She crawled under the dining room tale before escaping from the other side and Her small feet making little noise against the floor.

"Finn and Grace. Stop running through the house" Angel called and She was came after them, her body dressed in a Black jumper. the shorts tight and short, as the top half was loose and the straps tied into a double knot.

"But mommy" Finn protested softly, his stormy eyes looking at her puppy like.

"But nothing, Finn you haven't finished your homework and I want it done, now" Angel said and she looked other to see her five year old girl, named Lily Isabella Jackson, running her own stormy eyes and her brown curly tesses flying behind her.

Grace looked at her mother and she felt Finn grip her hand.

"Come on sister, we have to do our homework." Finn mumbled and Angel leaned down and kissed them both before letting them work on their homework. Lily went over and hugged Angel's leg. She grabbed her other child.

"Did you get your homework done?" Angel asked gently and Lily shook her head before giggling.

"I need help, with my reading" Lily said and Angel nodded before taking her in the living room and She smiled seeing her newborn where she lift him. His name was Alexander Theodore Jackson. He sat napping in her portable crib. Lily ran to get her homework before bring it to her mother. Chris walked into the house then with his sweaty but still young, good looking body. They didn't try to stop having kids like Chris's parents, instead they still plan to have more.

Lily was the sweetheart and so was Finn when he wanted to be. Grace was kind of exotic with her purple eyes and dark tan. Even at seven Angel knew she would be attracting boys, when she hit puberty.

Finn still had his vision attacks, nothing major. He can feel Grace's emotions and his vision now only result with him spacing out and green mist. Alex was one year old and already walking, and saying a few word, some greek some english.

Chris annouced he was going to take a shower he came over to kiss Angel real quick.

"I love you," Chris murmured and Angel smiled against his lips pulling him closer.

"I love you too" Angel gasped as Chris flicked his tongue deep into her mouth and let Angel graze her teeth along it. "Go take a shower. You stink" Angel giggled and Chris pouted.

"You'll pay for that later." Chris promised and Angel smirked letting Chris go take a shower.

OXOXO

Finn sat sulking at the dinner table. Him and Grace got in an agruement which caused Chris to get involved and now both twins were mad at their father. Chris kissed Angel softly and Angel looked at Grace who glared silently.

"Eat, both of you" Angel said and Lily looked between all of them, Finn picked up his fork and ate slowly. Grace continued to pick at her food.

Alex clapped his hands before grabbing a noodle off his plate.

Angel helped Alex with his food before reaching over and grabbing Chris's hand as they ate.

The door opened slowly and Chris got up and walked to the door, welcoming anyone there.

"Hi mom and dad" Chris said and Finn brighten up and rushed to the front door.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Finn exclaimed and he hugged both Percy and Annabeth. Angel watched as Grace followed and Lily ran after her. Angel sighed grabbing Alex, who whined from being taken away from his food.

She saw Chris talking to Percy. The kids were playing with Annabeth.

"I can't believe there isn't a ring on your finger yet" Annabeth said and Angel shrugged.

"We both love each other, and if he isn't ready then so be it" Angel said and Chris came over to wrap an arm around her waist. His lips attaching to her shoulder.

"Why don't you take the kids back to the dinner table?" Chris said and the twins pouted when they heard that.

"You heard your father, You can hang with them after you eat" Finn and Grace stomped back to the dining room Lily followed. "I'll go have Alex finish."

OXOXO

After dinner, Percy and Annabeth was helping Finn, Grace, and Lily pack to stay a couple days with them. Chris leaned down and hugged Finn gently and Grace came over and hugged him also.

"Be good for grandpa and grandma." Chris said and Finn and Grace nodded. Lily came running in and Chris hugged her before letting them wait downstairs.

Once they were gone and Angel had put Alex to sleep and she laid on the couch stretching out. Chris groaned at the sight of the jumper hugging her curves.

Angel propped up on her elbows and She smirked at Chris. Chris took something from his pocket and held it out towards her.

"What is that?" Angel asked and Chris smiled. She opened the small box and gasped to see a ring with a diamond postioned perfectly in the holder. "Chris, are you asking me?"

"Yes, Angel, I want you to be my wife" Chris said softly and Angel quickly slipped the ring on and pulled Chris down on top of her kissing him as Chris laughed.

"Of course, I wanted you to ask me for years" Angel then let out a moan as Chris pulled her against his erection.

"Now let's celebrate." Chris said and Angel giggled kissing him.

OXOXO

**Kind of a filler chapter and such. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15

Angel cuddled deeper into Chris's chest. Her white corset still on from their wedding. She was naked otherwise. Chris had been to lazy to take her corset off the night before. Angel tried to go to sleep but she was still happy and excited to be married to Chris. Even after the fact. Angel breathed slowly as Chris wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Angel" Chris groaned softly in his sleep. Angel ran her fingers through his black hair and she kissed hi gently. Even in his sleep, he responded lightly.

He slowly woke up and Angel looked at him softly, his gray eyes tracing her features. He gripped her corset before reaching behind her and undoing the tight restraints. Angel felt the garment become loose and she pulled it off and put it on the ground.

"You are so beautiful, My beautiful wife" Chris mumbled and Angel smiled leaning in and kissing him.

"Chris, Don't. You're still tired." Angel sighed as Chris's hand traced within her inner thighs. Chris covered over her and pressed against her gently. "Chris!" Angel moaned feeling her legs being drawn up and Chris pushed into her. He groaned as He gripped her legs as he started to thrust against her. Angel moaned over and over again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chris bit at the sensitive skin on Angel's neck as Their lovemaking increased. Angel was gasping softly as Chris moved his hand to her hips and started to thrust into her harder. Their bodies becoming slick with sweat and their bedroom filled with moans and a soft slapping sound.

"Angel, Gods, You are so fucking tight" Chris groaned against her neck. He moved his lips to her mouth to her lips and interlocked their tongues.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she met his thrusts.

"Faster, please. I'm almost there" Angel moaned against his mouth. Chris responded before quickening his movements and Moving his hand to her clit and massaging it. Angel moaned louder as her muscles clenched his cock harder. Angel gasped and Chris watched her face tense and then relax, He felt Angel's vaginal walls tense and relax over and over again.

Chris groaned as that motion sent him over the edge, He gave her a hard rough thrust before spilling his seed deep inside her.

OXOXO

Annabeth panted as Percy tried to pin her against the ground. They were just fighting hand to hand. It was extremly hard to be this close to each other without a string of racy thoughts to float in their heads.

Percy was pinned against the ground, his hand trying to find a method to get her flipped over. As she tried to get up her feet flat on the ground and her hands pressing against his pecs, Percy kicked her feet out from under her, She fell on top of him. Percy used this to pin her against the ground. Annabeth was dressed only in a white tee shirt and black sweat shorts. Her tanned legs kicking in a attempt to break free. She cursed as her attempts failed.

Annabeth sighed before surrendering. Percy smirked getting up off her. Annabeth continued to lay panting and she sat up and pulled her wet, dirty blonde hair into a messy bun. Percy eyed her thigh tattoo showing proudly. Annabeth looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong" Annabeth asked her soft voice making Percy smile.

"Nothing, Come on lets go visit our son" Percy said and Annabeth shook her head. "Why not?"

"They're on their honeymoon, I am pretty certain they'll be something that is less then innocent." Annabeth informed and Percy shrugged. Annabeth laughed and went up to Percy. "Why don't we go home and do something that isn't so innocent either." Annabeth suggested and Percy smirked before taking her hand and pulling her with him away from the sparring area.

OXOXO

Angel arched her back as she laid on the coffee table. The T.V was playing softly near them but Chris and Angel wasn't paying attention. Chris was sucking on her clit as Angel ran her fingers through his black hair. Chris groaned softly as he licked her harder. His hands gripping her hips and pulling her harder against his face. Angel clenched her teeth together as her hips moved against him.

"Chris! Fuck, please" Angel begged gently, Chris pushed her even harder, his tongue darted into her and that motion made Angel lift her hips and She bought a finger to her mouth and bit softly, trying to release her pleasure. Chris's nose rubbed against her clit as he ate her out. Angel tried not to scream out. Chris came up to breath gently before lowering his head and continuing.

His thumb came down from rubbing her hip bone, to her clit and Angel gasped. Chris was swallowing whatever liquid that came from his wife. Chris continued to her eat her before feeling her muscles contract around his tongue and he hurried to swallow her juices. Angel relaxed as she laid against the coffee table and Chris looked at his wife sweaty and her legs spread as Chris gripped his cock and traced her lips and Angel felt him enter her.

Chris groaned as he thrusted his hips and He laid over her gripping the sides of the wood table. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and was gasping as Chris pounded into her.

"Faster, Please. Chris! I love you so much" Angel moaned and Chris groaned before letting out a quick sound of agreement. His hips moving faster and he tried to keep their position and not fall off the thin table.

"So fucking hot" Chris groaned and Angel let out a small scream feeling the start of her orgasm, Chris groaned Angel dug her fingers into his skin. "Fuck, I'm coming.'

Angel moaned feeling the hot rush and Chris tried not to crush her small Body. Angel started to pant. Her body covered in sweat and Chris got up and helped Angel.

"That was so good," Angel sighed and Chris kissed her neck. "Let's go upstairs."

OXOXO

**Sorry it took so long to update. I finish school in may for summer break and I am trying to keep my grades up and yet write on the weekends. I finished this chapter while watch an old Jeff Dunham special. **

**Hoped you liked even through I didn't really like this chapter.**

**Review please**


	17. Chapter 16

Angel stood before the gods and looked at all them nervously. She was holding hands with Chris who was talking to Poseidon. Aphrodite was trying not to stare at her daughter who was obvious a mistake from a night of too much drinks.

"Chris, when can we leave?" Angel asked and Chris continued to talk to his grandfather not hearing her. "Chris!"

"What sweet?" Chris asked and Angel folded her arms across his chest and pouted turning away from him. "Angel, what I didn't hear you?" Angel continued to not respond and Poseidon smirked.

"Is she pregnant again?" Poseidon asked and Chris nodded as Angel huffed.

"Shut up" Angel snapped and walked off, she didn't want to be here at this stupid party. She fucking hated feeling like a trophy for Chris to show off to his grandparents. Anyways she was always ignored and glared at by her mother. Chris followed her to a back room and saw Angel wiping some tears away.

"Angel, what's wrong" Chris asked and Angel shook her head and pouted even more. "Angel, tell me this second." Chris demanded and Angel glared at him.

"Obvious I don't matter. I am going home" Angel decided and Chris tried to grab her before she left but she was too quick.

"Angel, Get your ass back here" Chris called out and Angel stopped, turning to him and Chris saw her tears. "Tell me now" Chris then saw her sob and turn away, her body wracking with sobs. "Angel, calm down okay"

"I can't, I don't want to tell you" Angel sobbed as Chris hugged her then. "You don't understand that I don't like being around the gods, my mother glares at me the whole time and you are always talking you grandfather or grandmother and I am just there like you don't even care. You show me off and it hurts to think that I am just some trophy."

"Okay, We'll leave"

"No you stay, I'll leave. I'm obviously ruining your night." Angel said and Chris once again restrained her. "Christopher, stop."

"Angel, we are going home" Chris demanded and Angel nodded.

OXOXO

Angel cuddled up into Chris as she sobbed gently. Chris knew how emotional she was and tried not to push her feeling any farther.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I didn't mean to." Angel shook her head. Chris kissed her forehead gently. "You really need to calm down. Angel you are okay now." Angel hugged him harder.

"Shut up" Angel whispered.

Chris nodded and held her closer. Angel then fell limp and Chris knew she was sleeping. He wiped her brown hair behind her ear and felt her relax against him.

When Angel woke up she felt better and relaxed unlike last night. Chris was sleeping on his belly again, shirtless and his pants were off. Chris groaned softly in response to something in his dream. Angel smiled kissing his bare shoulder and laid closer to him. She rubbed his spine gently and sighed as he stirred slightly. Chris was always a deep sleeper and Angel tried not to wake him.

Angel was still sleepy so she curled up to him and pulled a blanket over them and Chris curled up to her in his sleep.

Chris woke up and felt Angel curled up very close to him, He couldn't believe she was going to give birth to his fifth child. Angel stirred as Chris kissed her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"I love you" Chris whispered and He promised himself that he would never let her think what she did the night before, ever again. Chris knew how much that hurt her and he didn't want her to be hurt like that again.

Angel woke up and smiled gently.

"Chris I'm sorry about last night." Angel said gently and Chris nodded gently and kissed her.

"Everything is fine." Chris said and pulled her to him. "Hm, I could get use to this."

"You already got use to this." Angel teased and Chris breathed in her scent.

Chris pulled her closer and rubbed her semi swollen belly. Angel laughed gently and hugged him.

OXOXO

**Sorry if the last chapter sucked. I have nothing left to write for this story, so this story is over. **

**Review please. Sorry if this story sucked. **


End file.
